One Piece Drabbles
by mistytales1303
Summary: Mostly ZoLu, but there could be some ZoSan, LuSan, NaVi, and ZoAce drabbles. We'll see how it goes! :D All characters belong to the show and their respective owners, I'm simply a fan :3
1. Shaded Kiss

Zoro looked at the sky, clouds shading the ship, keeping him cool. He sighed, drifting slowly out of consciousness. He felt someone sit in his lap and opened an eye. Luffy was smiling down at him.

Zoro loved those raven locks, he loved Luffy's bright eyes, his boundless energy, his courage, strength, ferocity, kindness... Zoro loved Luffy. All of him.

The cool breeze coupled with the shade of the clouds already gave Zoro's tan skin goose bumps. As Luffy traced his finger over Zoro's chest he gave a small shiver.

Luffy loved Zoro; his power, his skill, his green hair that was so soft, his hard tan muscles, his attitude... the soft voice and smile only he got to see and hear. He loved it all and more.

Luffy leaned down, pressing his lips to Zoro's. Zoro brushed his tongue over Luffy's bottom lip, who gladly obliged. As they battled, Luffy cupped Zoro's neck in his hands, bringing him closer. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist.

He wished he could stay in this moment, and never leave it.


	2. Night Flames

**Night Flames:**

Ace steered his boat toward the familiar ship he'd spotted. Since there was never a guarantee he'd meet Luffy again on the sea, especially the Grand Line, any chance was a chance he'd take. As he neared the anchored ship, he slowed his speed, wanting to surprise his brother.

He heard the crew inside the galley, possibly preparing for bed. As he jumped quietly onto the deck, he was prepared to scare his brother with his sudden arrival. Until he heard a familiar grumble from above.

"Evil woman…" Zoro, in the crow's nest on watch.

Ace smiled, setting his hat back on his head. He climbed the ropes, careful to move them as little as possible. When he neared the top, he sat on them and smiled at Zoro's back, and then ducked down. "Oi."

Zoro drew his blades, looking at the side of the crow's nest. He waited and then saw the tip of the hat. He put his swords away, stepping to the side, "Ace?"

"The one and only," Ace said, jumping into the crow's nest. His warmth hit Zoro hard, arming the swordsman from the night air. Zoro relaxed and moved closer.

"Luffy know you're here?" he asked.

"Not yet," Ace replied. His fire may not have been showing, but Zoro could feel its heat radiating from within. "Had to see you."

Zoro smiled. He pressed his chest to Ace's and brushed his lips against the fire users.

"Don't tease," Ace said, pushing Zoro against the crow's nest wall. He slid to the floor and Ace sat on his lap as he kissed him.

Zoro always enjoyed the night flames Ace brought with his visits.


	3. Reasons Why

**Reasons Why**

Vivi sat comfortably on the deck of the ship with Nami to her right. She was reading the daily news as Vivi watched the clouds slowly coast by. The boys were all currently entertaining themselves. She knew Sanji was in the kitchen, making them a drink, Zoro was training on deck with his overly large dung bells as Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp tried to fish for some dinner.

She didn't quite understand how they all followed Luffy at first when she was aboard for the beginning days of their journey back to Arabasta, but after they each had shared their stories with her she understood. Everyone but Nami and Luffy had shared, though. When Usopp was going to begin Nami's for her, she glared at him fiercely, quieting him down permanently and sending a clear message to the others to let the subject lie. Luffy just never bothered even bringing up his own story of why he chose to be a pirate, much less a captain. And it seemed none of his crew knew much about his other than something involving the pirate captain "Red-haired Shanks" and the promise of the straw hat. To Vivi's knowledge he had never even gone into any detail about what caused the captain to even lend the hat to the boy. But that was a discussion for another day.

Currently, it would be better if Vivi approached Nami about her own story. She knew the rest of the crews –save Luffy's– and was quite curious. Zoro had been arrested unlawfully and Luffy saved him, Sanji's old home –a floating restaurant she believes– was going to be taken by Don Kreig and Luffy defeated him, Usopp's own village would've been destroyed and his love killed if not for the rubber man, and Chopper… well, she was there for the aftermath of that, so all the details she was able to get practically first-hand. But what about that navigator? Nope. She refused.

Vivi had pressed her to speak about it after dinner that night a few days ago when she had glared everyone silent about the subject when they were readying for bed. She simply brushed it off and changed the subject. When Vivi pressed, she got momentarily angry with the other woman before retiring for the night, leaving Vivi with a sense to try and right her apparent wrong.

"Nami?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you decide to join Luffy's crew?"

"…I thought we've been other this."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll kiss you," Vivi offered hopefully. Nami's face flushed instantly. Oh, Vivi was no fool, nor was she blind. She had seen the glances and the long looks the other woman gave her. She herself was surprised the other didn't catch her looking the same way to the navigator. Now, bribery was unbecoming of a princess, but working for a criminal organization had changed her attitude about it just slightly enough that she was perfectly fine with attempting to bribe the navigator.

"..W-wh.. I mean, ho-" Nami was trying to form the right question through her embarrassment of being found out.

"The more truth and detail of the story, the better and longer the kiss," Vivi pressed. The navigator slapped the paper on her lap, looking away from Vivi to hide her blush. "Deal?"

"…Deal."

"Oh, finally," Vivi stated, sitting up straighter. Nami regained control of her blush before turning to tell her own story to the princess.

"I was a kid when the fishman Arlong came to my home island. He killed my mother.. and then kidnapped me. I agreed to make he and his men maps and join his crew if I could buy the town from him for 100,000,000 beli."

"That's terrible."

"Not finished," Nami stated. Vivi leaned back, patient to listen. Nami continued. "I met Luffy when he fought Buggy the Clown, another big name pirate, and joined his crew to get as much treasure as I could on my way back to my island. When I ditched them at Sanji's restaurant they came after me. Luffy defeated Arlong to free me from his crew, and in doing that he freed the whole island." Vivi saw the sad smile on Nami's face as she continued. "I thought about it a long time… but I decided to join Luffy's crew so I could travel the seas and make a map of the oceans –all of them– and go on adventures when them. They're really a great group of people…"

"Thank you," Vivi said, twiddling her thumbs as Nami leaned back in her seat.

"Now… about that kiss.."

"Get out!" Sanji shouted, kicking Luffy onto the deck. He shut the galley door behind him and was lightly kicking the boy in the head as he ranted. "Those drinks and desserts are for the lovely ladies of this ship, not you! They're supposed to make them love me, idiot!"

"But they don't like you like that," Luffy argued.

"What did you say, you little shit?!" Sanji nearly shouted, remembering to keep his voice down so that the two ladies behind them didn't hear. He prepared to kick Luffy across the deck. Luffy sprang up, hugging the mast.

"Well, they don't. Just look," Luffy said, pointing to the two. Sanji turned to see Vivi and Nami kissing, leaning over between the beach chairs he had set out for them. It seemed to be turning into a passionate kiss when Sanji disappeared into the kitchen again. Luffy slid down the mast, resting next to Zoro, who was resting from his training for the moment. "What's with Sanji?"

"He's just being a priss about seeing his two "angels" make out in front of him," Zoro answered.

"So? Why's it different than when we do that on deck?" Luffy asked, sitting in Zoro's lap.

"Because they're women."

"So?"

"Were you perverts watching?!" Nami screamed. Vivi laughed as the navigator stood abruptly and moved to clobber the men.

She had finally heard all their stories. Their own reasons why they joined.

**Well, hello everyone. This drabble set hasn't been updated in FOREVER, huh? My bad on that, haha. Anyway, as you can see this is mainly a NaVi fic, but there's some ZoLu in there, too :3 I didn't have an actual... base?... base. I didn't have an actual base for the fic to center around, so I settled for Vivi wondering why each member joined the crew and why Nami hadn't shared hers. I hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
